


Is There An 'X' In 'Matchmaker'?

by AcesOfSpade



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen, Human Vision (Marvel), I don't know how to tag this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: It was a rainy day when Jonas had arrived at Xavier’s Institute. Cold and dreary, he hoped that the weather wasn’t a pathetic fallacy towards his time with Xavier. He wanted his time there to be beneficial, both to him and his powers.When he first meets Wanda, he knows she's going to be someone to him someday, he just does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, have an X-Men AU. I should be working on a) my soulmate au, b) my homework, and c) my exam review. Oh well.
> 
> Also: Jonas is Ultron and Jocasta's son, because why not.

It was a rainy day when Jonas had arrived at Xavier’s Institute. Cold and dreary, he hoped that the weather wasn’t a pathetic fallacy towards his time with Xavier. He wanted his time there to be beneficial, both to him and his powers.

 

The girl who met Jonas at the door was named Wanda. She was around Jonas’ age, with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile lit up the room, and Jonas’ chest. She was beautiful, and Jonas had a hard time not staring at her as she showed him to his room.

 

Jonas’ roommate turned out to be Wanda’s twin brother, Pietro. He had silver hair, which he insisted was natural, and a cocky smirk that made Jonas suspicious. As Jonas unpacked his bag, he kept an eye on Pietro to see if he’d do anything to him. Luckily, he didn’t, and Jonas collapsed onto his bed. He was tired, and he fell asleep quickly, his clothes and shoes still on.

 

Jonas woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Groaning, he sat up in bed and looked around through squinted eyes. The blaring alarm clock was next to Pietro’s bed, but Pietro was still asleep. The noise was getting annoying, so Jonas got up and turned it off. He decided he needed to get dressed, so he quickly changed out of his now wrinkled clothes into a nice pair of pants, a collared shirt, and a sweater. He’d always been told he dressed like an old man, even though he was only 18, but he liked the way he dressed. It was simple, it was easy, and it made him look put-together.

 

By the time Jonas got dressed, Pietro woke up with a yawn and a stretch. He blinked a few times when he noticed that his alarm clock was off, a small frown forming on his face.

 

“Did you turn off my alarm?” he muttered tiredly.

 

“I did,” Jonas nodded. “It was getting annoying.”

 

“Sorry,” Pietro sighed. “Wanda thought it would help me get up if it was annoying.”

 

“Didn’t work,” Jonas pointed out with a small smirk.

 

“I know,” Pietro nodded. “I could sleep through an attack.”

 

“Noted,” Jonas said.

 

“Let me get dressed, then I’ll show you the dining hall so we can get some breakfast,” Pietro offered, climbing out of bed. He began to move in a blur, changing out of his pyjamas and into some jeans and a t-shirt, all in a matter of seconds. Jonas watched in awe, hoping he could have that kind of control over his own powers someday. “Alright, let’s go,” he said once he was dressed, motioning for Jonas to follow him.

 

Jonas followed behind Pietro, looking around the Institute as they walked. It was beautiful, almost like a castle. Students were roaming the halls in various states of awareness, some still in pyjamas and some fully dressed.

 

The dining hall was just as beautiful as the rest of the school. Dozens of tables were neatly organized around the room, with a cafeteria-style kitchen and lineup next to the door. Pietro tugged Jonas by the wrist to the end of the line, grabbing a tray for both of them. The line wasn’t very long, so they were at the front rather quickly. Jonas looked over his options, deciding on a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of juice. Pietro grabbed a couple apples and a bowl of Cheerios before leading Jonas to a table in the corner. Wanda was already sitting there, as well as a green-haired girl and a brunette girl. Pietro sat next to Wanda, motioning for Jonas to sit on her other side.

 

“Lorna, Anya, this is Jonas,” Wanda smiled. “He just got here yesterday.”

 

“Hello,” the two girls nodded.

 

“These are our sisters,” Pietro explained. “Anya’s 21, Lorna’s 16.”

 

“Pietro and I are 18,” Wanda added.

 

“Hello Lorna, hello Anya,” Jonas smiled in greeting.

 

“So what can you do?” Lorna asked curiously. “I have control over magnetism and most metals.”

 

“I can alter the density of my cellular structure,” Jonas stated.

 

“Care to simplify?” Anya requested with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I can become so light I can walk through walls, or I can become so heavy that I can punch through the ground,” Jonas explained.

 

“Whoa, cool!” Lorna muttered in awe, eyes wide.

 

Jonas shrugged. “My grandfather can alter his size, my grandmother can do the same, but she has wasp wings. My father has a lot of powers, and my mother can manipulate computers. I have the most tame power in my family.”

 

“Hey, your power is still pretty cool,” Wanda commented. “Sure, you come from a family of powerful mutants, but so do we. At least, our Papa is a powerful mutant. You can’t compare yourself to your family when it comes to your powers, or you’ll never unlock your full potential.”

 

“What does your Papa do?” Jonas asked curiously.

 

“The same thing I do,” Lorna said. “Only he’s a lot more powerful, to the point where he can control electromagnetism as well.”

 

“Wait… is your Papa Magneto?” Jonas realized, eyes widening.

 

“Yep,” Anya nodded. “He’s not that bad of a father, actually. He comes to check in on us every once in a while.”

 

“I see,” Jonas nodded. “My family has all been Avengers, but I chose to study here.”

 

“Your family was Avengers?” Pietro blinked. “That’s so cool! Which ones?”

 

“My grandparents are Wasp and Ant-Man, and my parents are Ultron and Jocasta,” Jonas explained.

 

Pietro’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. Wanda chuckled at his expression, shaking her head fondly.

 

“Pietro’s favourite Avenger is Wasp,” Wanda explained. “He thinks she’s the coolest thing ever.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her that,” Jonas chuckled. “She loves knowing that people appreciate her, considering she was a founding Avenger.”

 

Pietro pulled himself back to reality, looking at Jonas hopefully. “Could you somehow let me meet her?” he asked.

 

“I think I can manage that,” Jonas smiled with a nod. “She loves meeting her fans, since they’re few and far between.”

 

“What? I don’t believe that,” Pietro said. “She’s amazing! Why wouldn’t she have fans?”

 

“She gets overshadowed by the new recruits,” Jonas said. “And even some of the original members too. People want to see Avengers like Iron Man, Captain America, those ones. No one actively wants to see Wasp, so she makes time to meet with all her fans.”

 

“That’s really nice of her,” Anya smiled. “I know if I was a more well-known member of the X-Men, I’d meet with my fans too.”

 

“So would I. I’ve already met a few people who look up to me because I’m a Pym, and it’s an amazing feeling to know someone looks up to you,” Jonas commented. “It makes you feel like you’re doing something right with your life.”

 

“I want that,” Anya said. “I want people to see me as someone to look up to and be like.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get there,” Jonas assured her.

 

“Thanks,” Anya smiled.

 

After that, the group fell silent so they could finish their breakfast. It was almost time for classes to start, and the Lehnsherr kids had to go grab textbooks and such. Jonas went to find his first class, which was on the second floor somewhere. He ended up getting lost and asking someone for directions, which made him a few minutes late for class.

 

The teacher, an African woman with snow-white hair, looked over when she saw Jonas, smiling and gesturing for him to come in.

 

“You must be our new student,” she smiled warmly. “What’s your name, young one?”

 

“Jonas Pym,” he said, shifting awkwardly. The entire class was staring at him, and he hated the attention.

 

“I am Storm,” the teacher said. “Please, take a seat there next to Wanda,” she said. Jonas perked up when he heard her say Wanda’s name, looking around for her. When he spotted her, he scurried over to the seat next to her, sitting down.

 

Storm started her lesson once Jonas was sitting down, and Jonas payed rapt attention to everything. He wasn’t used to being in a classroom setting, as his grandparents home-schooled him for most of his life.

 

When class was over, Wanda offered to show Jonas to his next class, which happened to be right next to hers. She waved goodbye to him, ducking into her classroom. Jonas stepped into his, going through the same embarrassing introduction as he did in Storm’s class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the older X-Men have taken a day trip to visit the Avengers!

Jonas’ first few months at the Institute were pretty tame. He went to class, trained in the Danger Room, hung out with the Lehnsherr kids, and just generally got used to the place. He missed his family, sure, but he kept in contact with them regularly. They’d come to visit a few times, which was nice.

 

About six months after Jonas arrived, something exciting finally happened. The older students were going on a field trip to Manhattan to meet the Avengers, which meant Jonas was going home for a little bit. Pietro was beyond excited, because that meant he got to meet his idol, Wasp.

 

When the morning of the trip arrived, eight students were waiting eagerly by the front door for Storm and Beast. Among them were Jonas, Wanda, Pietro, and Anya, who were standing off to the side, chattering excitedly.

 

“I bet you’re excited,” Wanda said to Jonas. “You haven’t been back to the Tower since you got here, have you?”

 

Jonas nodded. “I’m excited to see my grandparents,” he smiled. “They keep telling me how much they miss me. They don’t even know I’m going on this trip. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“That’s adorable,” Anya chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.

 

Just then, Storm and Beast arrived to take the students into Manhattan, gesturing for the eight to follow them out to the van they were taking. The other four on the trip, Bobby, John, Jamie, and Anna-Marie, were rather slow to get out, mostly because they were tired.

 

Once everyone was situated in the van, Beast pulled out of the garage. The entire drive to Avengers Tower was full of excited chatter, mostly from Pietro. He was just so excited, and it was infectious. By the time they reached the Tower, everyone was giddy and excited like Pietro. They all stumbled out of the van, adjusting their wrinkled clothing to look presentable. Beast and Storm just shook their heads fondly, gesturing for the group to follow.

 

When they reached the door, all Beast had to do was flash a badge at the security guard and she let them in, no questions. Jonas knew why, but the other seven were confused. No one explained.

 

Once inside the Tower, Jonas had to resist the urge to just run ahead and go grab something from his bedroom. He had to stay with the group. As Storm lead them upstairs, Jonas looked around fondly, recalling each time he passed through this entryway as a kid.

 

The Avengers were waiting in their common area on the eighth floor, which was where the students found them. Pietro’s jaw nearly dislocated and fell on the floor when he caught sight of Wasp, but he managed to pick it back up and straighten his back.

 

As soon as they were in the common area, Jonas bolted forward to tackle-hug his grandmother, who just laughed and hugged him back.

 

“Hello, my dear,” Janet chuckled, patting the back of Jonas’ head. “We didn’t know you were coming, or I would’ve had Steve make some cookies or something.”

 

“It’s alright, Grandmother. I wanted to surprise you guys,” Jonas grinned, sitting on the couch between his grandparents.

 

“Hey, bud,” Hank smiled, ruffling Jonas’ hair. “We’ve missed you around here, you know.”

 

“I know, Grandfather,” Jonas nodded. “But I like it there. I promise I’ll come by more often though.”

 

During that entire conversation, the four students that had no idea that Jonas was related to some of the Avengers stood in awe, wondering if they were actually seeing what they were seeing. They had never asked Jonas his last name, or they’ve would’ve figured it out a lot sooner. After all, how many people are there in New York state with the last name ‘Pym’?

 

Jonas happened to look over at Bobby, Jamie, Anna-Marie, and John, chuckling at their dumbfounded expressions.

 

“I guess I should’ve told you,” Jonas said, almost apologetically. “These are my grandparents. My parents are probably off doing God knows what in the training room.”

 

“You’re…. A Pym,” John muttered. “An actual Pym. Is you Dad Ultron then?”

 

Jonas nodded. “That would be him. My Mom is Jocasta. She’s pretty cool.”

 

“I’d say,” Anna-Marie commented. “I used to wish I had a cool power like hers.”

 

“Technopathy?” Jonas said with a raised eyebrow. “I guess it’s pretty cool.”

 

Pietro hadn’t stopped staring at Janet the entire time, his eyes wide in awe. She seemed so nice and friendly, exactly how he’d imaged she’d be.

 

Janet happened to see Pietro, chuckling softly at his expression. “You must be Pietro,” she said. “Jonas has told me about you.”

 

“He has?” Pietro nearly squeaked.

 

Janet nodded. “He told me that I’m your favourite,” she smiled. “I’m honoured. I’m not many people’s favourite Avenger.”

 

Pietro nodded quickly. “You’re amazing!” he beamed. “I don’t understand how people can’t see that.”

 

“Why thank you,” Janet smiled. “I’m usually overshadowed by my male teammates,” she shrugged. “That’s the struggle of being a woman in a male-dominated field.”

 

“People need to stop being sexist then,” Pietro pointed out. “Women can be just as amazing at heroism as men. Sometimes they’re _better_.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Natasha piped in. “We live in a male-dominated society that devalues women as people. It sucks, but Janet, Jocasta, and I are trying to fix that, little by little.”

 

“What’s it like, being one of the only three female Avengers?” Bobby asked curiously. “It can’t be fun, considering there’s more than twice as many men.”

 

“It’s taxing,” Janet said. “Seven men and three women isn’t a satisfying ratio, but we’re short on female vigilantes to recruit.”

 

“You can also talk to Professor X about recruiting a few of the older X-Men,” Wanda said, eyeing her older sister. “I’m sure some of them would love to be Avengers.”

 

Anya didn’t notice Wanda glancing at her, but her eyes lit up at her sister’s statement. If she couldn’t be a good X-Man, maybe she could be an Avenger!

 

“I just might,” Janet commented thoughtfully. “Charles has been a good friend of mine for quite some time,” she added. When she noticed Anya’s expression, she made a mental note to ask Charles about her specifically.

 

The rest of their visit, the young X-Men asked the Avengers questions, which they answered to the best of their ability. At one point, Jonas’ parents came up, smiling when they saw him.

 

When the kids finally left, it was rather late. By the time they were back at the Institute, it was time for lights out. Jonas fell asleep with a smile on his face, as he had gotten so see his family again.


End file.
